


Minho's Kitten

by hoonhao_love



Series: #hyunlixissuperior [17]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Idk what tags to even use so here's some I think would work ahaha!, Implied Jaesung, M/M, Slightly suggestive, a mess, implied jeongsung, most definitely failed attempt at humour, pls give it a go hehehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoonhao_love/pseuds/hoonhao_love
Summary: "Don't know about cats," Hyunjin sing songs softly, passing by Jeongin on his way out, "but I fancy myself a kitten."
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Series: #hyunlixissuperior [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551727
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100





	Minho's Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello. Welcome back to yet another hyunlix post.
> 
> A fair warning, I had no plot in mind when I started writing this and as you would realise after reading, I didn't have one till the end. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy as much one can enjoy such a mess!

Jeongin gasps way too loudly in the moderately noisy changing room, his eyes ready to pop out of his sockets, jaw dropped and his face expressing perhaps something akin to bewilderment. He absolutely refuses to accept that Hyunjin would indulge in one night stand — that's just so unlike the immaculate Hwang Hyunjin Jeongin has come to know. It must've been a — if those scratches on his broad back to go by anything — grand one too.

Hyunjin turns around, his jersey balled in his hands, looking at Jeongin at his beastly gasp. Realisation shines in those dark orbs and he hurries to find his shirt, digging through his duffle bag.

 _Oh hell no._ Hyunjin isn't going to get away without explaining the sources of those scratches — it's a person, who else would do that?! Mouth still open and still looking sceptical, he bears down on Hyunjin, snatching his shirt just in time.

Hyunjin dives at him, hand harshly pulling at the garment to cover up the evidence of a great night. And Jeongin feels mildly guilty for not allowing Hyunjin to have that little privacy. But seeing as Hyunjin was the reason Changbin had to make sure to give Jeongin and his boyfriend, Jisung, the talk, Jeongin thinks it's alright. _A late revenge of sorts._

He keeps Hyunjin away with a firm press of his hand against his chest. "What's that, Hyunjin? Scratches on your back? And that too fresh ones? Do you have anything to share with the class?"

Hyunjin looks like if he could travel to past, he'd wrangle Jeongin's neck the day he met him and Jeongin _(again)_ almost feels bad for doing him dirty like that. Hyunjin doesn't reach for his neck in that moment, Jeongin guesses, only because their _'class'_ consists of their close friends, the ones who know too much of each others kinks, turn ons and prepubescent times.

Seungmin's head sticks out from behind the shower curtain, hair dripping with water, soap studs still present. "Did I just here scratches on the back and Hyunjin in the same sentence?"

Someone, somewhere at the back of the room, moans loudly and Hyunjin flushes, pulling the shirt right out of Jeongin's feeble hold. "Hmm, someone had a hot night then." _Chenle_. It's Chenle. Why is Jeongin even surprised?

"Wait, wait!" Jaemin's voice rings loudly, making Hyunjin wince. Interesting, Jeongin wonders what Jaemin knows.

He let's Hyunjin have the satisfaction of having his safety back before snatching it right under his nose and tossing it to Sanha who easily catches it, holding it over his head when Hyunjin stomps towards him, red-face and scratched back on display.

Jaemin makes an appearance, toweling his hair, still shirtless and only in his some sinful pair of skinny jeans. Jeongin tells himself he's not interested in taken man and that Park Jisung wouldn't appreciate his own friend drooling over his boyfriend. He snaps his gaze on to Hyunjin who is clearly destressed at the mere thought of being trapped in the humid room with his boys with his scratched back on display.

"You didn't help me with my lab work because you were too busy _boning_ someone?" His eyes narrow at Hyunjin, who looks at back at his friend apprehensively.

"Of course not!" He offers Jaemin a watery smile. "I wasn't getting boned, haha!" He waves off Jaemin's _sure_. Grabbing his shirt by tickling Sanha, he pulls it over, laughing very awkwardly. "Minho's kitten did it, really. You know him and his weird love towards anything cute and anything cat, right?"

Jeongin wrinkles his nose at the mention of those devil reincarnation. Why can't anyone believe his claims? Cats are sent on this earth by the Lord of underworld himself to keep an eye on the planet. He had been made aware of human's natural affinity towards anything cute and _boom!_ There was a cat!

He scoffs, collecting his towel. "Call Minho best roommate more since he has three cats and _he allows me to pat them too!_ Hope you get scratched more by those devil reincarnations."

Jaemin scoffs too. "Of course it is Minho's _kitten_. Maybe tell him to clip the _kitten's_ nails as well? I won't be even surprised if you'd show up with even more one of these days."

See, that's why Jeongin doesn't like cats. Minho's two cats and a kitten are no exception to that. _Humph!_  
"I'm telling you all this again, cats are nothing but nuisance sent to only wreck more havoc in my already chaotic life."

"You don't even have a cat?" Seungmin asks, water still running.

"And yet I am somehow still inconvenienced." He scoffs again. " _Unbelievable_."

 _Wait_. How did Minho's cat managed to scratch Hyunjin's back? What was he doing? Flexing his muscles in front of a kitten? That sounds soo incredibly stupid, but it's Hyunjin Jeongin is talking about. Hyunjin maybe should consider wearing a shirt from now on — in his own apartment! _Laugh out loud!_

_(Who told him to take in a pet owner as his roommate? Honestly, Jeongin thinks it's well deserved.)_

"Jeongin is such a cutie," Chenle screeches from his shower stall.

_Damn right, he is._

"Don't know about cats," Hyunjin sing songs softly, passing by Jeongin on his way out, "but I fancy myself a kitten."

"Kittens become cats. I hope you get scratched more! And soon!" He hisses after a suspiciously gleeful Hyunjin.

Jeongin swears he hears _I hope so too_ and nearly barfs.

Was getting scratched by kittens _(or cats, whichever one because it doesn't make a difference!)_ a kink? Fucking masochist. This should be illegal, in Jeongin's opinion.

"Asked Lix why he was wearing turtle neck." Seungmin announces out of blue, confusing Jeongin on the change of topic. Why on earth would Felix wear a turtle neck in this humid and hot weather?

"What did he say then?"

"He blushed prettily and rushed off. He has been avoiding me since then. Might send him a text and let him know it was okay to hang out with me now that I know already." Seungmin shrugs nonchalantly, pulling on a shirt.

Know _what_ exactly? Why did Felix blush? Why would Felix avoid Seungmin, that's so unlike Felix. What's with Hyunjin and Felix acting so unlike themselves? Why does Jeongin feel like he's missing a very vital piece of information here?

"No wonder Felix was limping," Jaemin whistles, coming back fully clothed this time. " _Pulled a muscle_ , he said. Pff, yeah, sure, Lee Felix, you did."

Jeongin plops heavily down on the bench next to dripping Chenle. "If he was limping, then he could've have pulled a muscl—" He gasps again, this time shooting up and off the bench, smacking both his cheeks when the realisation dawns on him. "Hyunjin fucked Felix?!"

Seungmin slaps his head, pushing his out the way. "Happy realisation, naive little baby."

"What, you thought Hyunjin was really scratched by a real kitten?" Sanha cackles, throwing his towel on Jeongin's head.

"I mean, it did sound valid," he murmurs, earning laughter from his friends.

_What? Cats are evil okay?_

He then slumps back next to a laughing Chenle. "Oh my god. Felix and Hyunjin did the nasty." He pulls the towel off his head, throwing it over his shoulder.

And here he was blaming Minho's poor cat who didn't have anything to do with Hyunjin's back. Why would hyunjin say kitten did it— Jeongin gasps again, moaning in distress, hiding his face in his hands. The way Jaemin was saying kitten making sense to Jeongin now. _Holy fuck._

"So, like, is calling, you know," he looks at Chenle helplessly. But his friend only raises a brow. Jeongin hides his face back his hand. " _Kitten_. Calling someone that is like... uh... You know..."

"Kink?" Jaemin asks insouciantly. Jeongin nods, grimacing at the question. But the boys don't make it awkward or embarrassing for Jeongin, so he doesn't feel mortified for even wondering about out loud.

"It sure is. But I can't tell for sure if that's what it is in Hyunjin's case. He might have just used it as an excuse to pull himself out of the situation _you_ threw him in." Jeongin grimaces at Seungmin's pointed look.

Jeongin feels slightly more remorseful for doing that to Hyunjin; if Felix wasn't dragged then maybe _(just maybe)_ he wouldn't have felt this bad.  
They all seem to think it was an excuse and Jeongin decides to not add insult to injury by telling them how Hyunjin, apparently, _fancies_ himself a kitten.

Hyunjin definitely gets off by calling Felix kitten, Jeongin's brain concludes suddenly. He definitely didn't need to know this and he doesn't know what to do with this new information.

_Dear lord._

**Author's Note:**

> Yup. I didn't know how to end it or how to develop it into a better plot.
> 
> This has been sitting in my draft with no direction. So I just wrapped it up and posted it, that way i would be adding to hyunlix tag, to my series and cleaning out the drafts.  
> That and also because I've been itching to post something on here, but I don't have anything good enough to post. Oops.
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you thought of it (liked it? Thought I could do better? Didn't like it) and also leave a Kudo too!💜
> 
> ~Jade


End file.
